


Oh No! Vines

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Touma continues to fantasize stuff, but with vines, except it's seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: What if Touma hadn't figured out how to use that new Wonderbook quite as quickly and easily as he did?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Oh No! Vines

_The new Wonderbook that fell into Touma’s hand looked interesting enough…and, with luck, maybe the beanstalk on the cover could help them catch up to the creature that was causing all of the trouble. They sure weren’t getting anywhere here on the ground._

_So Touma added it to his Driver, hearing Rintaro’s voice calling something about him not knowing how to use that particular book._

_How hard could it be? He’d figured out the Brave Dragon Wonderbook easily enough._

_So he went ahead and transformed anyway, and everything seemed to be going just fine at first. He saw the vines spreading across the ground, and could feel them twining around his existing armor. Good—maybe he could just use the vines to grab that airborne monster._

_Then the vines shot up from where they’d been spreading across the ground, wrapping around Touma’s arms and legs, and suddenly he was being lifted off the ground with a startled yelp. “What..? No, I wanted to use these to go after the monster…”_

_More vines were wrapping around his limbs, tugging them further apart, even as he was being tilted slightly back, and even **more** vines—how many **were** there, anyway?—began running over his body slowly, as if looking for something._

_Then he felt several of the vines at his waist, and suddenly the Driver was being wrested from his body, and with a panicked shout, Touma felt his transformation coming undone as the Driver clattered to the street beneath him. If the Driver was no longer on him, then surely the book’s effects would cease, right?_

_Unfortunately, the vines remained, and without the armor in the way, they were free to wriggle beneath Touma’s clothing, alarming tearing sounds coming from several locations._

_Oh god, these things weren’t going to…were they…?_

_Several vines ran along his thighs, wrapping around them and tugging his legs further apart, and Touma yelped as he felt more vines wrapping around his shaft, even as another probed at his entrance, the tip of a tendril sliding inside his body almost immediately._

_Touma’s body bucked from the sudden intrusion, and he was mortified to feel himself getting hard. Surely it was just from the vines that even now continued to run along his length, right?_

_He managed to turn his head slightly, seeing Blades standing a short distance away, unmoving. God…surely poor Rintaro was appalled by this sudden turn of events! But there wasn’t time for this! “H-hey! Help m…”_

_Touma’s words were suddenly smothered by a thicker vine that wormed its way into his mouth, thrusting into it much like the vine in his ass was. He could have sworn that it grew thicker, somehow, and he whined around the tendril in his mouth._

_Why did it feel…good..?_

_Then he heard a shout, and there was a slight unnatural movement from some of the vines holding him. But it passed after just a moment, and then there was an entirely different shout, and Touma opened his eyes to see the vines swarming Rintaro._

_Not him, too!_

_As they’d done with Touma, they knocked the Driver from Rintaro’s body, and Touma caught sight of his companion’s wide, startled gaze, before his eyes squeezed shut as the vines began to slither past his clothing, ripping the fabric in their haste to treat Rintaro to what Touma was experiencing right now._

_The vine pressed deeper into Touma, as if dragging his attention back to his own predicament, and he moaned behind the tendril in his mouth, his body swaying forward with every hard thrust into his ass._

_But his eyes were on Rintaro, watching the way his mouth dropped open when a vine pushed into him, the way more vines coaxed his cock to hardness, another vine sliding into his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded as the vines continued having their way with him, soft whimpers somehow reaching Touma’s ears._

_It was a shock when Touma felt his body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, bucking and twitching in the grasp of the vines._

_Surely…it had been from what the vines were doing to him…right? He hadn’t gotten off watching his companion get fucked by sentient vines, right?_

_His thoughts were dragged back to the present as the vine in his ass thickened even further, and he groaned louder around the tendril in his mouth, making a sound of alarm as it shot some kind of slimy liquid into his mouth before retreating. He tried to spit it all out, not knowing if it was hazardous to a human or not._

_And then he felt the vine jam deep into his body, and even as it stilled, he felt something pass from it into his body._

_More vines, seeming to sense that they were done with Touma, slithered over toward Rintaro, and Touma found himself being dropped unceremoniously to the ground. He cast his gaze about, trying to find something he could use to break Rintaro free before the vine deposited…whatever it was…inside of him, as well..!_

*

“This is terrible!”

Touma’s eyes lifted from the page he’d been fixated on, busy scribbling down another one of his self-indulgent fantasies. That had been gutsy of him, he supposed, writing some mild erotica in which he was feeding Rintaro a piece of cake, forkful by forkful, trying to ignore the way his cock was stiffening within his pants (not that Rintaro could see it from where he’d been sitting, and maybe that had given Touma the boldness a few minutes ago to shift one hand to his lap and give himself a few careful touches). “Hmm? What?”

“I don’t recall things unfolding as described here…could our memories have been altered?”

Touma was about to ask what, exactly, Rintaro was talking about, when his gaze fell on the notebook Rintaro was holding, and he felt his eyes slowly widening to comedic proportions. That was one of the notebooks he used to write his erotica; the very one he’d been looking for earlier, actually, but he hadn’t been able to find it and had instead used one of the many others he had carefully hidden in his room. “Where…did you find that?”

“Oh, it was in your restroom,” Rintaro replied. “But that’s unimportant! According to this, when you used the new Wonderbook, the vines went out of control and…and _assaulted_ you! And myself as well, it appears. I have no memory of this, Kamiyama Touma.”

Ah geez… _now_ Touma remembered. He’d taken that notebook into the bathroom earlier, just for a little quick relief. Even if he hadn’t finished the story yet, it still got the job done, and he was looking forward to adding more to it. “That’s…um…”

“But it gets worse! It appears that one of the vines laid some sort of seed inside you! The chronicles end abruptly, so I’m uncertain if I met the same fate…but there is a notation about the seed, that it could sprout within you, if too much time passes, and then you would surely die! The only thing that can possibly save you is for me to fuck you.”

Touma felt his face heating up, and he gulped. Ah, geez…he knew that wasn’t how their last battle had gone, but the idea had been so tempting to write, because…well, who didn’t enjoy a little fiction featuring tentacles? He knew that any kind of egg—or, in this case, seed—laying was a bit more up in the air, but if it meant a lusty little bedroom scene, well, most people would deal with it. And Rintaro was so cute, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like, to put his life in the swordsman’s hands, letting him fuck him senseless to save his life. 

“It must be affecting you…your complexion has grown quite red,” Rintaro mused, then grabbed Touma by the shoulders. “Kamiyama Touma! Please, allow me to fuck you!”

Touma could only stare at him, speechless, even as he felt his traitorous dick twitch from Rintaro’s words. He wanted to say yes, but…it would be so wrong, at the same time! Rintaro had such faith in the written word being the absolute truth, and surely he had never heard of fanfiction. How could he tell this earnest young man that what he’d read had been nothing more than a perverted fantasy that Touma’s brain had concocted the night after that battle? 

“Time is surely of the essence,” Rintaro stated, releasing Touma’s shoulders.

Touma could only watch as Rintaro strode over to the bookshop’s door, locking it and switching the sign over to “closed”, before he went back over to Touma, grabbing his wrist and all but dragging him up the stairs to Touma’s small living space.”H-hey, slow down…”

Rintaro didn’t respond, too busy summoning Lion, before leaning down and patting the creature’s fluffy mane. “Make sure that we are not disturbed, please.” Lion made a soft chuffing noise, before laying down at the top of the stairs.

He needed to keep his notebooks locked up at all times, Touma told himself firmly, even as Rintaro pushed him back on the bed and immediately busied himself with removing Touma’s clothing.

“Have no fear, Kamiyama Touma. I’m prepared to do this as many times as necessary to ensure your safety,” Rintaro stated. 

_Definitely_ keep the notebooks locked up, Touma thought. Or he should take a short break from writing these stories. 

Rintaro was just as determined and thorough—and, holy shit, he was _good_ at it—as he’d promised to be, and Touma could feel cum beginning to dribble down his thigh by the time they were through. 

Then he felt Rintaro moving to straddle his hips, and Touma stared up at him in confusion.

“Since it didn’t specify if I had been affected as well…perhaps we should make sure,” he murmured, and he had _no_ business sounding as seductive as he did when saying that, as he pressed the bottle of lube into Touma’s hand.

For a moment, Touma wondered if Rintaro had figured it out, that it was all fiction, as he saw a brief spark of mischief in the young man’s eyes, but any common sense left Touma’s mind when Rintaro’s fingers trailed along his shaft.

Touma made certain to be just as thorough as Rintaro had been with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really like the concept of Touma being constantly horny and writing all manner of kinky stuff just for fun.
> 
> And was the end another fantasy? Or was it reality? We may never know. >:3c


End file.
